A Walk Through Hell
by Saya-Sama
Summary: You save the world, and then we can save each other from loneliness. KandaAllen drabble oneshot


**Ya know...somehow, this song made Saya think of KanAre, so she just HAAAAAD to write this drabble, oh how she loves this song. "This song", by the way, is "A Walk Through Hell" by Say Anything :3 Kanda POV.**

**Saya doesn't own the song, she doesn't own the characters, she just owns the idea to mush them together. **

**Rated whatever you think it should be rated.**

**A Walk Through Hell**

_And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating in the dark.  
And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathing,  
To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest.  
_

You're such a fool sometimes, you allow yourself to take on everything, and you never allow anyone to help you. You're drowning, you're drowning in this sea of black and white. Why won't you accept anyone's help? It doesn't matter though, because when the day comes that you go under, I will come to you even if you don't want me to. I'll protect you from yourself, and from this world, from your fate, and from their expectations. You save the world, and I'll save you, I wont let you go down in that sea of black and white.

_'Cause they chose you as the model for their empty little dreams,  
With your new head and your legs spread like a filthy magazine.  
And they hunt you, and they gut you, and you give in._

Why did you let this happen to you? Why did you let them draw you in, with their supposedly noble dream of saving this world? You've been exploited, by a bunch of superiors who's faces you've never seen. You've become the poster child and martyr for this Dark Religious Order. Why did you let them? Why did you bend to their will so easily? Why do you sacrifice yourself for a world that doesn't care? That never will? Don't listen to you, they're just going to use you, they're just going to destroy you, the then they're going to throw you out, and replace you with another pretty face, who has a head full of humanitarian ideas about saving everyone. But that's ok, because I won't let you. You save the world, and I'll save you, I won't let them use you and throw you out.

_And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain,  
They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies.  
And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission to your eyes._

You've let them lead you on, you've let them bait you into taking on a task that can never be completed. You're such a naive little beansprout, you think you can save the world because they tell you that you can? But that's ok, that's why I need to be here, that's why I need to protect you. And I will, I will. I'll continue to hide your eyes from their horrid truths, so that you may not break. Instead of letting you see how much deception you live in, I'll cover your eyes with illusions, and while you follow your heart's desire, while you fight to fix all that's wrong with the world, I'll destroy what's wrong with your world. You save the world, and I'll save you, I wont let you drink their water, which is poisoned with lies.

_And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,  
With my grin spread, and my arms out, in my bloodstained Sunday's best,  
And you'd hold me; I'd remind you who you are under their shell._

This war is making us all loose ourselves, but you most of all. You came here and were told that you'd be some sort of savior, you had to meet their standards. Do you even have a real you anymore? That's ok if you don't, because as long as some small piece of you is alive in the world, I'll cut through a million battlefields to find it. Nothing will stop me, I'll bring you back to yourself. I'll come back to you, and I'll hold you, and take the piece of you I found and give it back. Together, we can make that piece enough, we can build off of it, you can become yourself again. And you can fill in any empty spaces you still have with me. You save the world, and I'll save you, I won't let you face that emptiness alone.

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;  
My soul is useless without you..._

They want to destroy you, this entire world does. And it doesn't care about who it kills as long as it helps them live another minute. But that's ok, because I'll fight off the world, I won't let it break you. You wont even realize it, you wont realize how I secretly take some of your burden off your shoulders, so that you don't have to carry everything. Because if I let the weight of the world crush you, then living on would be pointless. I could die a thousand times over, but I'll always come back, to take a little more of your troubles with me to the grave next time. I wont let you sink to your knees under all the pressure. You save the world, and I'll save you, I won't let them crush you.

_And if they send a whirlwind, I'd hug it like a harmless little tree.  
Or an earthquake, I'd calm it, and I'd bring you back to me.  
And I'd hold you in my weak arms like a first born._

No matter what the Earl, the Noah, or the Order itself throws at you, no matter what they challenge me with, I wont let them win, I'll act as a shock absorber, and stop everything from hitting you full force. You'll always be such an unassuming idiot, but that's why I care, because you don't care enough for yourself. No matter where they take you, I'll find you, because I know you're too hopeless to find me. I'm not good at being gentle, but if we ever get separated, then I promise that the moment we are together again, I will take you in the most tender embrace you've ever been in. You save the world, and I'll save you, I won't let it's evils take you.

_Now I've walked through hell for you.  
What's an adventurer to do,  
But rest these feet at home with you?_

It will take a while, because you are going to make sure you completely cleanse this earth of all Akuma. It's going to be a tough job, protecting you all the time, I don't know how come I plan on living through it all. But I will, I need to, I cant just work so hard to protect you, and then die before I get to see the you that raises from the ashes of a burnt and scarred Earth. I'll walk through hell for you Allen, but please, promise that you'll welcome me back into your heart when everything is done. I want to stay with you when the world is at peace. I want to rest with you, after all our years of fighting are over. So please, just leave me even the smallest of places and I'll gladly stay in there forever. You save the world, and then we can save each other from loneliness.

**not Saya's best drabble, but she likes it all the same :3**


End file.
